


Seeing Stars

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Warfare, Bottom Sam Winchester, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Gratuitous Smut, Hiding in a Storm Shelter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sam Winchester in Heaven, Sam Winchester's Virgin Ass, Season/Series 06, Sexual Acts in the Rain, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some angst, Some feels, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut/Gratuitous Sex, Brotherly Love,First Time, Sibling Incest, Sam's Virgin Ass,Top!Dean/Bottom!SamAU, Apocalypse,Angel/Demon Warfare, Some Angst,Some Feels, Some Humor.WORDS: 4,142(Early 2011. Mid/Late Season 6.)SUMMARY:  Dean is 32. Sam is 27. Sam would be 28 in a few months. It's the Apocalypse. Angels and Demons are at war. Humans too. Michael and Lucifer are in hell's Cage. Cas saved Sam from the Cage. Dean got Sam's soul back, thanks to Death. This story is canon divergent in that Raphael killed Castiel and Balthazar. Raphael rules heaven & decided to continue Armageddon without Michael or Lucifer. Also, Sam remembers his time in the Cage with Lucifer.Dean and Sam are hiding out in a storm shelter. They are working on a plan, but have truly lost hope. Sam needs to tell Dean how he feels before the world ends. This has a lot of bro moments & sex. They discover their love and wish it happened sooner. I love the ending. Tell me what you think.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Seeing Stars

"There's something I've needed to tell you for a long time. I just never had the guts to come out and say it." Sam's afraid they might be found soon.

Dean smiles at his nervous brother. "You're gay and you like sucking dick." Dean shrugs. "Who doesn't?" He's trying to lighten Sam's mood.

"Jerk, shut up. I'm trying to be serious." Sam hates it when Dean does this.

"Okay, I get it. You swing both ways like a saloon door. Good for you!" Dean smirks and pats Sam's shoulder.

"Cut it out!" Sam shrugs Dean's hand away. He's serious and really has something he needs to tell his brother.

"Sammy, you really don't..." Dean is suddenly muted. Not by a punch to the face, (which he expected and well deserved) but by Sam's lips pressed to his. Dean doesn't know what to do. He's completely frozen in a state of shock as Sam kisses his lips, gently touches his face with a trembling hand and then steps back with eyes wide open like a deer caught in the headlights.

Sam hopes he didn't screw up. He was trying to explain how he felt, but Dean wouldn't shut up. Now his brother's just standing there in a catatonic state. "Dean?"

As soon as Dean hears Sam say his name, he snaps out of the fog that he was lost in. He sees those soulful eyes of his little brother change from fear to uncertainty. He knows Sam needs his big brother to say it's okay that he kissed him. It's okay to love his big brother this much and in this way.

"Sammy, I was just thinking about where we are and the way things have turned out. I just..." Dean's hating himself right now. He wants Sam to have a future full of love and hope. It's all gone to hell though. Literally.

The brothers are hiding out in a cramped underground storm shelter. It's created to protect people from tornadoes, but it's protecting the Winchesters from things far worse than the weather. The storm shelter has been Sam and Dean's home for almost a week. It has 2 concrete benches that have been their beds. They brought padding and bedding with them. They also brought food, water, clothing, a portable DVD player, movies, a radio, flashlights and all the weapons from Baby's trunk. The shelter has running water, but no toilet. They have to take chances going topside to take quick showers using a waterhose or to take a dump in the bushes. They have a jug to pee in. It's really miserable.

Sam is now sitting next to Dean on his concrete bed/bench. He rest his head on Dean's shoulder. "You know it's only a matter of time before we get found or killed."

"We'll go out fighting." Dean takes Sam's hand into his. "Don't give up. Not yet."

Sam lifts his head.

Dean sees the tears forming in Sam's eyes and it's tying knots in his stomach. He hates it when Sam's hurt, physically or emotionally. He turns to face his brother and raises his left hand to his face. "You don't have to say anything Sammy. I know." He leans in and Sam meets him half way. They kiss softly at first. Just lips touching. Dean feels his warm breath as Sam parts his lips. He takes Sam's invitation and deepens the kiss. They taste each other's lips and tongue.

Sam moans at how wonderful it is to _finally_ know what it's like to kiss the man he's been in love with his entire life. His tears fall. Emotions overwhelming him because he never thought in a million years that Dean would ever feel the same. Even if he did, Sam thought that Dean would never succumb to these feelings. Hell, he never thought HE would, but the world is really ending. It's now or never.

Dean sits back gasping. He looks into Sam's eyes as Sam quickly wipes at his own tears.

Sam gives a slight grin, "Sorry. I know you're thinking I'm a big baby." Sam lowers his head to hide his eyes behind a curtain of long hair.

"I wasn't thinking that." Dean lifts Sam's face and moves his hair from his eyes. "I was wishing I had done that a lot sooner. I'm sorry I didn't. You know how much you mean to me, right?"

Sam just nods. He's unable to speak. Dean's saying things he needs to hear and it's wonderful. So he places his hand over Dean's heart and presses his forehead to Dean's.

Dean wraps Sam up in his arms and holds him. "Until the end of time Sammy. You're mine and I've got you until the end of time."

Sam doesn't see it, but Dean also has tears now because he knows that time for them will end very soon. He holds the love of his life and gently runs his fingers through his hair and wishes things were different. He wipes at his own eyes.

Sam feels like he's high. "The world is in complete chaos, but I'm at peace right now. I've never felt this kind of calmness within myself without being soulless. Did you take my soul?" Sam smiles while they still hold each other.

Dean smiles. "Maybe, but I think you might've taken mine in exchange. The thing is, I don't want mine back. You can keep it. It's yours Sammy."

"Dean, you don't want my soul. It's dark and hideous." Sam isn't feeling as peaceful as he did a second ago. Memories of what Lucifer did to his soul haunts him. The idea of Dean bearing witness to that horror causes him even more unwanted sorrow.

"Shhhh. My soul's no better and you know it." Dean kisses Sam's neck. "Let's get up and make a bed on the floor. Okay?"

They sit back and look into each other's eyes. Both of them have obviously been shedding a few tears. Dean pats Sam's cheek. Sam knows what Dean's saying without saying a word.

They get up and combine their bedding and make a pretty comfortable bed in the middle of the shelter floor.

They do their normal nightly routine of eating a small bit of food and drinking some water. They brush their teeth in a cup of water and wash up using a wash basin. (There's running water and a drain, they just don't run the water for long out of fear they might be noticed.)

They lie down next to each other wearing only their underwear. Dean pulls the cotton hospital-like blanket over them. There's no heat or A/C in this shelter. Luckily it's that time of year that the shelter is perfect during the day. It gets a bit chilly at night though. It'll be nice that they have each other to help stay warm instead of just blankets.

They're lying on their sides facing each other. There's only a small light on that never goes out. It's mostly dark and their eyes haven't adjusted to the dark yet.

Dean reaches for Sam and finds his shoulder. "Come here."

Sam moves closer and Dean pulls Sam against himself. Dean's on his back and Sam finds himself leaning over his brother.

"Relax. Rest your head." Dean guides Sam's head to rest on his chest.

Sam gets as comfortable as he can resting his head on Dean's chest. In the silence of the shelter they can hear the sounds from above ground. Angels and demons are fighting. Have been fighting for days.

The angels decided they don't need Lucifer or Michael to continue armageddon. They just needed an archangel willing to lead the way. Raphael. Cas attempted to stop him, but died doing so.

Dean's holding his little brother in complete disbelief that God, Chuck, has saved him and Sam only to destroyed their lives so completely. And now he's allowing the entire world to go down in flames as well.

Sam sits up some and touches Dean's bare chest.

Dean speaks very quietly, "What're you doing?" He closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy Sam's touch.

Sam speaks just as silently, "Exploring." Sam's fingers move over Dean's hard nipples and over his ribs.

Dean starts quietly laughing. "That tickles."

"Shhh." Sam smiles.

"Don't tickle me then." Dean whispers as Sam's fingers move lower toward his waist. Sam kisses Dean's chest as his hand moves over his stomach. Dean's very hard right now. He wants Sam, but he won't push him. It's got to be his decision. "It's okay Sammy. I want you to." Dean moves his hand through Sam's hair.

Sam swallows hard. "You sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything. I want you." Dean can barely see Sam look toward him in the dark shelter. He pulls Sam's face toward him and kisses him. A passionate kiss. Dean has Sam in his arms. "Touch me."

Sam reaches down and feels Dean's hard cock trapped within his underwear.

Dean moans at Sam's touch. "See? All I want to do is hold you, kiss you and have you touch me. I swear I'll cum just like this. I love you so much."

Sam has a better idea. "Take off your underwear." He kisses Dean once more before getting up and removing his own underwear.

Dean can't get enough of Sam's kisses. He quickly removes his underwear while still lying down. As soon as Sam is naked, he lies on top of his brother. Dean spreads his legs welcoming Sammy's weight against him. Sam aligns their very hard cocks and they both move causing some friction as they kiss with a very intense desire between them.

It's almost impossible for them to stay quiet, but they do their best as they grunt and moan against each other. Tongues licking. Teeth nipping and biting. Hips thrusting. Dean scrapes his nails down Sam's back and Sam quickly thrusts against Dean's hip. His teeth biting into Dean's shoulder as he cums.

Dean buries his face into Sam's shoulder. He quietly curses as he too cums. "Sammy fuck." He locks his legs around Sam's legs as he thrusts upward and holds onto his brother so tight.

They don't move from this intertwined position except to kiss. They soon pass out both of them sated in each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam wakes up to Dean touching him. Sam's got morning wood and Dean's moving his fingers over his cock. Touching it. "You've got a nice cock Sammy. Thick and just the right length. It curves perfectly too."

A glob of pre cum dribbles out and down the shaft. Dean uses it to make the head of Sam's cock slick and shiny. "Look at the head of your cock. So fat. I bet chicks love it." Dean takes some of the pre cum off the head of his dick and wipes it on his tongue to taste it. "Mmm. Not bad. Mine tastes the same."

Dean reached down between his own legs and swipes the pre cum off his thigh where it leaked out. He looks Sammy in the eyes as Sam opens his mouth. Dean places his finger on Sam's tongue. Sam closes his mouth and sucks on Dean's finger as if he might be sucking his dick. "Fuck Sammy! You wanna taste my cock as bad as I do yours."

Sam smiles. "I want you inside me."

Dean licks his bottom lip. He watches Sam's cock twitch and more pre cum ooze out. "You sure?"

Sam takes hold of Dean's jaw and kisses him forcefully. "I need you."

"You have lube?"

Sam reaches into his duffle and hands him a bottle of lube.

Dean kisses his brother. "This is going to feel amazing. I love you."

Sam pulls Dean on top of himself. He holds him. "I'm a virgin."

"You're shitting me?" Dean looks into Sam's eyes. "Nobody has ever fucked you in the ass?"

"I've used a dildo and imagined it was you, but no. I never let anyone fuck my ass. I was saving myself."

Dean sits back and points to himself. "You saved your virgin ass for me?"

Sam nods. His face is blushing and the blotchy redness goes from his face, down his neck and across his chest.

Dean scoots back some and kisses his way across Sam's chest and neck. He kisses Sam's jaw and places his lips right against Sam's lips. "I've never been more aroused than I am at this very moment." He feels Sam's hot and heavy breathing against his lips and face. He make's sure Sam feels his hard cock pressing against his hip. "I'm going to make you see stars. We'll see stars together."

Sam licks up at Dean's lips. "Please. I'm so ready."

Dean holds his hair and kisses him. "Mmmm you're not ready yet, but I'll get you there."

Dean has Sam lift his legs and he places a pillow under his hips. He takes hold of Sam's hardness and gently strokes him. "How does that feel?"

Sam huffs. "So good."

Dean leans down and licks Sam's cock from balls to the tip. He swirls the head around his tongue.

"Fuck Dean!" Sam practically yeps.

"Shhh. You have to stay quiet." Dean strokes Sam's cock. He then does the unexpected. He gets between Sam's ass cheeks and starts licking at Sam's hole.

Sam grabs a pillow and bites into it to keep from crying out in bliss at how good this feels. He lets go of the pillow and looks down at Dean. He moves his fingers through Dean's hair as Dean continues to eat his ass as if he's eating pussy. Sam is in disbelief at how good this feels and how fucking talented his brother's tongue and lips truly are. After a short while, Sam is a mess. He's squeezing the base of his cock trying to keep himself from cumming. His chest and abdomen are saturated with pre cum.

Sam thinks Dean's taking a break or getting ready to fuck him. No. Dean lubes up his finger and slides it in. Sam wasn't expecting that. "Dean!"

"Relax. Can you feel this?"

Sam feels a finger in his ass. "Yes. Of course I feeeeellll oh shit! What's ...what are you doing?!"

"Found your g-spot." Dean keeps rubbing it as he adds another finger.

Sam's rubbing his hand over his own chest as he arches his back. The pleasure is unbelieveable.

Dean's never seen anything more beautiful than Sam in the heat of passion touching himself. He's so into the moment right now. He's really enjoying what Dean's doing to him. Sam's hands move to touch his throbbing cock. He touches his balls and then the insides of his thighs. His hands move back over his abdomen and chest. Over his hard nipples with a guttural moan as Dean adds a third finger and stretches him further. His hands are on his neck as his head is pushed back against the pillow. He gasps, "Dean." His touch moves down from his throat to his chest and abs to his cock again. "I need you. Please."

Dean feels like he could cum just watching Sam touch himself.

He thinks Sam's stretched enough. He lubes his own throbbing cock. Sam's still touching himself. Dean tells him, "Listen to me. This might hurt at first." Dean leans over him and presses the head of his cock against Sam's entrance. He looks into Sam's dilated eyes as he presses his hard cock past the first ring of tight muscle.

Sam gasps and trembles slightly. "More Dean. Please."

Dean places his hand on Sam's face. He pushes past the next ring of tight muscle and slowly pushes in all the way. The whole time all he sees is love on Sam's face. Not even so much as a wince of pain. Dean bends down and kisses him.

Sam wraps himself around his brother. Dean kisses his jaw while panting. "You ready?"

"Make me see stars."

He kisses Sam once more before he positions himself better. Dean moves his hips slowly at first. He watches for any sign that Sam might be in pain.

Sam loves watching Dean's body flexing. Seeing the look in Dean's eyes as he touches his body.

Dean holds Sam's hips as he moves a little faster. Sam reaches up and touched his chest. Dean holds Sam's hand to his heart. Dean's never been emotional when having sex, but this isn't just having sex, is it? He's making love to his life long best friend. He leans down while still moving his hips. "You know I'm in love with you, right?"

Sam lets Dean's words sink in. "I'm so in love with you." He holds on to his brother and lifts his legs higher. "Harder Dean. Make me feel it!"

Dean braces his arms on either side of Sam's body and moves his hips in fast whipping-like movements. The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the small underground shelter. Sam grips Dean's body tight. His nails bite into Dean's back. They're both gasping and grunting. Dean nips at Sam's neck. Sam's heels are pressing into Dean's back. Dean reaches up and pulls at Sam's hair. They look into each other's eyes. "That's it. Let me see. See you in the stars... with me." Dean is so close.

Sam loves how Dean talks while making love. He holds Dean's face with both hands. "Dean!" Fingers move down his face and neck to his shoulders.

Sam's face is of a man in complete ecstasy. He can't breathe as his body clinches up. His brow furrows, his eyes are pleading and his mouth is just slightly open. When his orgasm finally overtakes him, his whole face changes. His eyes are wide with excitement, his brow unfurls and his mouth is open as he tries to get air into his lungs.

"Sammy!" Dean goes over just as Sam does. They're both watching each other in simultaneous orgasmic release. Dean's eyes almost close as his body stills and constricts. He's deep within Sam and feels Sam's muscles go tight around him. Sam's orgasm spasms around Dean's cock causing Dean's orgasm to intensify. "Oh, Sam!" Dean's head lowers onto Sam's cheek as he rides out the after shocks.

Sam's body jerks some with his own after shocks as he moves his hands over Dean's body. He locks his legs around his torso because he wants to keep Dean inside him as long as he can. His lips make their way to his brothers ear. "I'm still seeing them."

Dean moves his hips and Sam gasps. Dean smiles as he kisses Sam's lips and fingers his hair. "I see them too. The stars are in your eyes."

It starts raining, or at least they think it's raining. It sounds like rain tapping against the metal door.

Dean slowly slides loose from his sweet brother's backside. Sam's face is still blotchy from his orgasm. He also looks a bit loopy. He's still leaning over Sam as he kisses him. "Let's go topside and clean off in the rain."

Sam looks at their small clock. It's should still be dark out for a few hours. He smiles and nods.

They get up and Dean carefully opens the shelter door. It's raining farely hard outside. Dean sees nobody around. He quickly exits the shelter and pulls Sam out too.

They both make a mad dash for the trees. They stand under an old oak tree and pee on it next to each other. Sam's thinking they're lucky it's just rain and no lightening.

They finish and stand under the cool rain letting it wash away their cum. Dean uses some soap and hands it to Sam. Sam's glad Dean thought to bring it. After sudsing up, Dean actually uses his hands to help rinse the suds away from Sam's body as the rain continues to pour.

Sam enjoys Dean's hands on his body. His cock gets a bit hard as Dean cleans his ass. Dean uses his fingers to get as much cum as he can from Sam's used up hole. Dean sees Sam's reaction and actually finger fucks Sam's ass a little longer than he should have. Sam strokes himself and throws his long wet hair back. Dean's leaning over Sam's wet back as his fingers work Sam's prostate. He talks into Sam's ear. "Gonna cum for me?"

Sam strokes his cock harder. He uses soap to help his hand move over the shaft of his cock easier. "Almost there."

Dean's hard again too. He takes the soap from Sam's hand and fills his hand with his own hard cock. Sam's now stroking himself and Dean at the same pace as Dean finger fucks Sam's tender ass.

Sam's knees almost buckle as he cums. He jerks himself fast and leans back against Dean as his ass muscles clinch down on his fingers.

Dean drops the soap. He takes over jerking his own cock. He gently removes his fingers from his brother's ass and holds Sam. His hand splayed across his chest as he cums next to Sam's hip. Sam's back resting on Dean's chest. Dean has no idea how he remains on his feet because that time, he truly did see stars as he came. The physical activity of their morning has practically drained him.

Sam turns in Dean's arms and they kiss. Dean continues kissing the man he loves as he rocks him side to side as if they're slowly dancing in the pouring down rain.

They finally have to stop due to the morning chill in the air. They can't let themselves get sick. Dean picks up the soap and they run back into their shelter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Three Days Later~**

The men have eaten up all their food. One last big meal. Dean caught a squirrel in a trap and was able to cook it in the dark the night before. They've fuelled up preparing for their final battle. They've chosen to go out fighting, no longer hiding.

Radio reports tell them that America has lost it's war against Communism. More than three quarters of the world is communist. The rest is under some form of dictatorship. Democracy has died.

Angels have beaten the demons into submission. The radio clearly states that angels are the ruling faction of the communist countries. They are the ones who decides who lives and who dies.

Also, there have been major bombings in the States. Not nuclear, but almost as bad. Half of the country has almost been wiped off the map.

There are now rules all people must live by. Strict rules that decent hard working people should never be subjected to.

People here aren't even called "Americans" anymore. They're called "Puritans" and the country is being called "The New Homeland" instead of "The United States". There aren't States anymore. Just regional territories. Other communist countries are helping to rebuild and clean up what's been destroyed.

Dean and Sam have chosen to no longer hide. They refuse to continue living in a place they no longer recognize as their own country or their own home.

The brothers are only armed with their pistols, extra loaded magazines, extra bullets and an angel blade each. They embrace each other and kiss.

Dean looks into Sammy's eyes. "Love you."

"Back at you. Bet I can kill more bastards than you." Sam smirks.

"Bitch please. Not even on you're best day are you as good as me."

"We'll see, jerk." Sam kisses him one last time before they exit their hideaway.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Heaven~**

Dean's on the pier fishing as Sammy walks up. Dean grabs a cold one out of the cooler. He stands up and hugs his brother with a smile. "186."

Sam kisses Dean's cheek and groans as he hears the number Dean gives him. "Damn it! 174!" He takes the beer Dean gives him.

Dean laughs and dances a little jig. "Ha ha! What did I tell you! I still got it Sammy!"

They sit on the pier and drink a few beers as Dean fishes.

A couple of angels appear in their heaven. "You two need to come with us."

The brothers stand up. Dean pulls an angel blade and twirls it. "Like hell we do."

Chuck appears. Dean's weapon vanishes. So do the angels.

The brothers are still angry with Chuck.

Chuck gets it. "I'm just here to let you know you won't see them ever again. I'll make sure of it. As long as you both stay here, you're safe. You leave your heaven and attempt to rejoin the world or interfere with angel business, all bets are off." Chuck vanishes.

Dean looks at his brother.

Sam looks at Dean.

"Are we going to do what that dick tells us to?" Dean smirks.

"Have we ever?" Sam smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
